Conventionally, spattering, CVD, photolithography, and the like have been known for the process of forming a circuit pattern. In recent years, for the contribution to cost reduction, energy saving, and resource conservation, much attention has been paid to the technique of forming the circuit pattern using various printing techniques (printed electronics). Among these techniques, development has been made to the technique of making ink from metal nano-fine particles, dropping this ink onto a substrate unit (base member) from a nozzle of an inkjet apparatus, and then forming a desired circuit pattern (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
A droplet (one drop) of the inkjet is of the order of pico-liter. Therefore, a conductive film of a predetermined film thickness is formed by dropping multiple droplets onto the substrate unit and the circuit pattern is obtained by this conductive film. In order to obtain a desired circuit pattern form, the region in which the conductive film is to be formed is surrounded by a liquid-repellent bank and the droplet of the inkjet is dropped within the bank.